So Close
by Satya Kaden
Summary: A J/C fic. Strange things happen in the night time. **LAST PART NOW HERE** Somewhat PG-13ish. You have been warned, people. Hope you like it. Please review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing IaHB related. The lyrics to the song "Silence" by Delerium, featuring Sarah MacLaughlin is not mine either.   
Okay, I wrote most of this during a very boring English class yesterday (Deren, you know which one I am taking about). The teacher was droning on about how he writes to Rupert Murdoch and how he hangs out with the ambassador of Haiti (I kid you not, he actually says these things). So, being bored, I started to write, not really knowing what was going to happen. Well, let me tell you, I was a bit surprised when this came out of the whole thing. Hope you guys like it. Please review.  
I strongly suggest that you listen to Delerum's "Silence", featuring Sarah MacLaughlin while reading this. That song totally inspired this fic.   
  
He stood near his locker, talking to his friends. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The bell would ring soon, signaling that it would be time to go to homeroom. He glanced down the hall towards her locker, but she wasn't there. Jeez, he thought, she had better hurry or she's going to be late.   
  
He laughed at something his friend said, allowing himself to be pulled into the merriment of his friends around him. He liked this part of the day the best, when he could stand at his locker and just converse lightly with his friends. The din of the other students milling around their own lockers amused him. They reminded him of bees buzzing around the hive. Even though he disliked school with a passion, he had to admit that the noise from his fellow students before homeroom was somewhat comforting.   
  
But, where was she?  
  
He laughed again and responded to the joke that his friend had posed. One of his friends threw out another comment, drawing responses from his other friends. Another laugh.  
  
Down the hallway, suddenly, the double doors flew open as if a great gust of wind had pushed into them. Everything went silent. No more din of noisy students. He glanced down the hallway and was immediately blinded by the great light pouring through the doorway. He squinted, looking for the source of the light. And for a few seconds he saw nothing but its brilliance.  
  
And then she stood poised just inside the doorway. The light bathed her, making her look like an amazing Goddess come down to walk amongst the mortals. Her long dark hair was wet, hanging down in straight strands around her shoulders. She was dressed in all black- black tank top and dark blue jeans. She looked ready to kill.  
  
His eyes went wide as she started forward, walking in his direction. Slow deliberate steps as if she had all the time in the world. The crowd of students between them parted slowly, like the sea for Moses. Students pushed each other up against lockers to get out of her way. Vaguely, he wondered what would happen when she reached him.  
  
She came closer, not saying a word. Words, it seemed, were not necessary.  
  
And then she was there, so close to him that her wet hair brushed against his red tee shirt. She did not touch him. Instead, she simply leaned forward, raised on her tiptoes. Her breath caressed his ear, tickling it. A shiver went down his spine. And then she spoke. A slight whispering in his ear.  
  
"Give..... me...... release...... Witness.....me........I.......am....outside......give....me.......peace."  
  
  
Each word was slow and deliberate, like her steps had been. He didn't dare to move. He just stood there, listening and feeling. Something inside him jumped and he realized that his heart was beating rapidly.  
  
Her lips brushed his ear lightly as she spoke.  
  
He was losing control. She was bewitching him, being so close. It took every ounce of his strength to stay still and wait to see what she'd do next. He had never seen her act like this. It was astounding, amazing, unreal. But, oh, he liked it!  
  
Then suddenly she moved. Her left hand came up slowly and touched the side of his waist. Her hand slid lazily around his waist and settled on his back. Her right hand touched his chest and slowly made its way to his shoulder and finally came to a stop when it cupped lightly the side of his neck.  
  
That was it. He couldn't control himself any longer. He had to feel his fingers in her hair. He had to see her eyes. He had to be closer.....He reached up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her the last few centimeters between them. She didn't even look surprised as he lost his fingers in her hair.   
  
She pulled back just enough to look him in the eye, and he saw the vixen that he had never knew existed. Her eyes glittered excitement and knowledge at his own. Aye, she knew she was driving absolutely crazy. She knew exactly what she was doing.   
  
He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her eyes were hypnotic, pulling him in further and further.   
  
And then the sly smile slowly disappeared from her face and her eyes narrowed. She turned in his grasp slowly, and he prayed desperately that she would not move away from him. He was not ready to let go of her yet. But, she just twisted in his grasp, looking behind her at someone who was walking down the hall.  
  
He felt her stiffen.   
  
He looked down the hall, wondering who could have brought forth such an action from her.   
  
Bobbie? He thought confused, watching as the other dark haired girl walked slowly towards them. Her steps were just as deliberate as Caitie's had been. And yet,.....they seemed to lack the simultaneous air of grace and danger that Caitie's had had.  
  
What is Bobbie doing here, He wondered confused. She doesn't even go to this school. She doesn't belong here.  
  
And then, slowly, Caitie raised her right hand, palm out. Light seemed to sprinkle from her fingertips. The light pushed through the air and surrounded Bobbie. Bobbie stopped walking and looked at Caitie surprised.   
  
"No," Caitie said loudly enough so that the echo bounced off the surrounding walls.  
  
Bobbie smiled wickedly and then looked past Caitie to Jamie. Her smile grew and she winked at him. Oh, her intentions were clear. She moved again, or at least tried to. Bobbie looked around herself in surprise.   
  
Why can't she move, Jamie thought. He watched as Bobbie struggled against the light, trying in vain to move out of its depths. No luck for her. Her face turned red and Jamie could tell that she was so mad. And yet, she said absolutely nothing.   
  
Caitie turned back to Jamie, a smile appearing on her mouth. He looked down at her surprised at what had just happened. And yet, he found that he did not care about Bobbie. As soon as he looked into Caitie's eyes again, he was lost.  
  
She leaned towards him slowly, closing her eyes. His eyes widened and his heart beat even harder in his chest. This was it. It was really going to happen. Hadn't he thought about doing this for so long now? But, he had never expected it to happen like this. He had never expected Caitie to be like this. But, he liked it.  
  
Jamie leaned down a bit, waiting for the inevitable kiss. He did not close his eyes though. He wanted to see.......everything.   
  
So close. So close.   
  
And then when their lips were just about to meet, Caitie stopped and opened her eyes. Jamie froze, again wondering what was going on. She smiled at him, her eyes teasing him. Only centimeters apart.  
  
She reached up and brushed her fingers across his jaw.   
  
And then she was moving away. He couldn't stop her, even though he wanted to. He couldn't seem to find the strength to pull her back to him. And where were the words he needed to make her come back to him? She pulled away slowly, allowing her fingers to slide over his jaw as she went. And then she was walking down the hallway behind him. The slow deliberate steps again.  
  
Hungry still for more  
  
Jamie turned and watched her walk away into another bath of light. It as so bright, his eyes hurt. As soon as he could not see her any more, he turned back towards Bobbie. But, she was not behind him as she had been. In fact, no one was. Jamie stood by himself in the darkness of the lonely hallway.  
.................  
  
He was in class, attempting to pay attention as the teacher droned on and on about the civil war. The teacher stood at the front of the room, facing the students. His voice was monotone, which Jamie had never realized before. But, just then, it seemed more prominent than before.  
  
Caitie sat four desks up from him. She was fidgeting in her chair as if she needed to leave badly. Jamie looked at her change positions again and he smiled. What was up with her?  
  
As if feeling his eyes on her, she turned slowly in her chair. Her eyes alighted on his own and she smiled slyly. His eyes widened at the mischief he saw there.   
  
She turned around in her seat and was still for a moment's time. Totally still, no movement what so ever.  
  
And then she moved. Caitie stood from her seat and turned around. She walked towards Jamie. Again her steps were slow and deliberate.   
  
Jamie looked at Caitie, surprised that she had just abruptly gotten up in the middle of class. He looked at the teacher, who seemed to think nothing was out of the ordinary as he droned on.  
  
Caitie reached his desk and Jamie sat up a bit straighter in his chair. Something was going to happen, he knew. Something very strange.   
  
She stopped by his desk and then in one fluid motion, she was on the desktop. She sat cross-legged, looking as if she had always been there. As if nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
She leaned down to Jamie, her long hair brushing against his face. Caitie reached out her hand slowly and touched his cheek.   
  
"I can't help this longing....comfort me.......I can't hold it all in...........if you won't let me," She whispered slowly.  
  
Her finger stroked his cheek, caressing it lightly. He sat there, so still. He was afraid that if he moved, it would break the spell that they both seemed to be under. He watched her eyes shine as her finger traced down his throat and back up to his cheek. What had come over her, he wondered.   
  
And why didn't anyone else seem to care? All of the other students sat facing the teacher. The teacher, himself, was still lecturing as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. As if Caitie always sat on top of Jamie's desk and touched his face as lightly as a feather would.  
  
Oh god, Jamie thought. It was way too much. He liked Caitie, he really did. This was just too much. How was he supposed to pretend he didn't like her as more than a friend when she was doing this?   
  
And that's when Jamie realized that her last words had been meant for him. She had read his thoughts exactly. He couldn't hold in his feelings for her because she would not let him.  
  
Slowly, his hand shaking with nervousness, Jamie reached out and cupped Caitie's cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. He watched totally amazed as she turned her head slowly to kiss the palm of his hand. She turned back to him, as if wanting to see his reaction to her boldness.  
  
Oh wow, he thought.  
  
And then she was leaning forward towards him. Her eyes were closing. And he was leaning forward, not even knowing really what he was doing. His eyes closed on their own accord and they were slipping away together.  
  
Their lips met in a kiss that was better than Jamie had ever imagined. He still had his hand on her cheek and his thumb drew little circles there as he kissed her. Caitie reached up and hooked her hands behind his neck, pulling him a bit closer.   
  
They kissed, lips touching lips, melting into each other.   
  
They were one.   
  
And then the light exploded around them and everything went black.  
  
  
Jamie woke startled, sweat trickling down his brow. He sat up in bed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He looked around himself, trying to accept that all he had seen and felt had been a dream. All he saw was darkness.  
  
"Whoa," he mumbled and then lay back down, hoping to fall asleep and dream some more.  
  
So, what do you think? Please review. Thanks lots.  



	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing IaHB related. If I did, I would make sure the show did not get cancelled in the U.S. Everyone cross your fingers for a miracle.   
  
Note: Anyway, I recommend that you listen to Sarah McLaughlin's "Possession" while reading this. But, try to listen to a live version of it (for example, off the Mirrorball CD). That's the one I listened to incessantly while writing this little fic. I do not own any lyrics to "Possession". They are all owned by Sarah M., who is an absolute Goddess.  
  
Last but not least, please don't forget to review.   
  
Here we go:  
  
  
You speak to me in riddles   
And you speak to me in rhymes  
  
In the dark of night, Caitie Roth dreamed.  
  
She walked down the hallway of school to her locker. How many times had she walked down that same hall before? A million, two million? Too many times to count. It was the same hallway that it had always been, and yet, it was different.  
  
No other students jostled about in the hallway. No other students were rushing to their lockers or their next class. No one was around to call out to their friends or slam their lockers shut loudly. No one was in the hallway except Caitie.  
  
It was so quiet. Her footsteps echoed across the empty hall, the sound bouncing off the solemn looking lockers. Caitie marveled at the lack of sound, realizing that she had never heard this particular hall be so quiet before. Usually, it was bursting with activity between classes. The quiet unnerved her greatly. She had always liked the noise from her fellow students. It had always comforted her. But, now it was as if other students did not exist.  
  
It was dark. Caitie wondered why Carlson hadn't called the repairman about the lighting in the hall. Not keeping up with his duties, she thought. She could barely see where she was going it was so dark. Every once in a while a bulb would flicker on and off, on and off. It was as if the bulb was fighting for its life instead of simply accepting the fact that it would die. The light from the bulb never stayed on long. Shadows danced thickly along the walls and for just a second, Caitie shivered. Those shadows could swallow someone whole, she thought and then quickened her pace.  
  
Class would be starting soon, she knew. But what class? Caitie's brow furrowed as she tried to think of what class she had just left and where she was going. Nothing. She had no idea. She wasn't carrying any books with her that might give her a clue, either. What is wrong with me, she thought, laughing. This was so unlike her. She had never forgotten such a thing before.   
  
And why does the hallway seem so long, she questioned in her mind. Caitie stopped walking and stared down the corridor. It shouldn't be this long. The hallway seemed to go on and on, stretching into the shadows. So far into the shadows, that Caitie could not even see the double doors that marked the end of the hallway and led to the parking lot. At least, they usually did. But, that was when the corridor was not this long.  
  
Caitie shivered again. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck rose up. Something was not right. Why hadn't the bell rung for class? Where were all the students? What was she doing there?  
  
If I reach my locker, everything will be fine, she thought, trying to calm her nerves. I can get my bag and the keys to my mother's car and get out of here.   
  
She started walking again. Step after step echoed through the hallway. It sounded so eerie to Caitie and she wished that she were not walking alone. What she wouldn't have given for some company about then.  
  
Caitie looked at the classroom door as she passed it. English, it read proudly. Didn't I already pass that door before, she thought confused. But, it really didn't matter. Her locker was just a few more steps down the hall.  
  
Caitie squinted her eyes and peered down the hall as she walked. She could just see through some of the darkness down the hall if she really focused enough. A bulb down the hall was flickering nervously. It seemed to be right over top of where her locker was supposed to be.  
  
She walked closer, watching as the bulb flickered off. All Caitie could hear in the darkness was her own boots hitting the floor as she walked. Then the light came back on again, and her eyes widened.  
  
Who is that standing in front of my locker, she wondered. She saw mainly his shadow, but he looked vaguely familiar. His face was turned away from her and he was leaning against her locker as if he had been waiting for her this whole time. But, he hadn't been there just seconds before the light had gone out, had he? She didn't remember seeing him there.  
  
She kept walking, not afraid. Whoever it was in front of her locker would have a lot of explaining to do.   
  
He turned as she came closer and a smile crept up on her lips. Jamie, her mind registered and she relaxed as she came to a stop next to him. Relief flooded through her.   
  
He simply stood staring down at her, not moving at all.  
  
"Um, Jamie, could you move a bit?" She asked him. "I have to get to my locker."  
  
He stared at her, a smile forming slowly on his mouth.   
  
"Okay, look," Caitie started, not really in the mood to play games. What was going on around here, anyway, she wondered. "I am having a really weird time right now and you are not helping. So, if you could scooch over just a bit, please?"  
  
As if he had all the time in the world, Jamie ever so slowly stood from leaning on the lockers and took one step away from Caitie. He then casually leaned against the locker next to hers. He turned to face her, a pensive look on his face.  
  
"Thank you," she said and fiddled with the lock on her locker.   
  
"You know, I have the weirdest feeling," she started as she rummaged through her locker. She laughed to ease her nervousness. Why was he staring at her like that? "Like something isn't right, you know? And the hallway. When has it seemed so long before?"   
  
She was babbling now, she knew this. But, it was helping to take her mind off the fact that Jamie was staring at her intently. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her since he had moved from in front of her locker. What was his deal?  
  
"Caitie," he whispered suddenly.  
  
The sound of his voice was so unexpected to Caitie that she jumped and dropped the book she was holding. It clattered to the floor nosily. But, she didn't bend to retrieve it. No, she made the mistake of looking into Jamie's eyes just then. His eyes danced with such mystery that Caitie almost gasped. She had never seen his eyes look like that before and she found that no matter how hard she tried she could not look away.  
  
"Into this night I wander.......It's morning that I dread.............Another day of knowing of the path I fear to tread," he whispered, leaning closer to her.  
  
Her lips parted in surprise at what he had said. Where did that come from, she thought. And then she leaned forward too.  
  
  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
Your words keep me alive  
  
  
Caitie felt their lips meet and her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. She had never expected to kiss Jamie, not like this. Sure, she had thought about it before, but she had never gotten up the courage to even suggest them going out on a date first. They were friends and Caitie had always convinced herself that that was enough for her. But, was it?  
  
Jamie came closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling him to her. She hooked her hands behind his neck, running her hands through his short spikes. Never before had she realized how incredibly beautiful he was. Never before had she felt the burst of pure fire in her chest. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was her heart beating way too fast.  
  
Jamie kicked Caitie's locker shut and then locked his arms around her tighter as he pushed her towards the locker. She leaned up against the now closed locker, thankful that she had some support behind her. Now, when Jamie let go of her she would not fall to the floor from having legs like Jello.  
  
But, he did not let go of her. She thought he would have at that point. But he seemed content kissing her, as if he could do it all day long. Fine by me, Caitie thought and she touched Jamie's cheek lightly.  
  
  
And I will be the one to hold you down  
Kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away.  
  
  
Caitie woke up suddenly, her eyes wide and alert. She was out of breath as if she had just run a marathon. She looked around wildly into the darkness of her room. Where was everything? Where were Jamie and her locker? The hallway? They had just ...........  
  
She sighed and quietly laughed as she realized the whole thing had been a dream. She waited a minute for her heart to stop breathing so rapidly. That was so weird, she thought as she turned over on her side and closed her eyes. It felt so real...........  
  
  
  
Okay, hoped you liked it. Please don't forget to review. Thanks lots, everyone.  



	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own anything IaHB related. Also, I am just a fan of Sarah McLaughlin and do not own any songs or lyrics of hers that I may mention here.   
Just a suggestion: you might want to listen to the Sarah McLaughlin song, "Sweet Surrender" while reading this. I think the live version of the song is better if you can listen to that.  
Please don't forget to review!  
  
Caitie did not open her eyes right away. Her eyelids seemed so heavy as if they could not or would not open at all on that day. She could hear the incessant beeping sound coming from somewhere near her head, but she tried very hard to ignore it.   
  
Caitie rolled over on her stomach and threw her pillow over her head. She snuggled down into her blankets, stretching her bare toes to touch the very end of her bed. Shut up, she thought darkly.   
  
And yet, the beeping would not stop.  
  
"Ugh," Caitie muttered as she pulled the pillow off her head. Ever so slowly, she opened one eye and turned her head to send a dirty look to her alarm clock. It sat on her nightstand right next to her bed, singing happily into her ear.   
  
Caitie groaned and opened her other eye. She raised a hand to her head to try to clear the grogginess that seemed to sit there. Wait, she thought suddenly, her hand freezing in place on her forehead. Had her alarm said.....  
  
She looked back at her alarm and almost screamed. She was going to be late! "Oh man," she thought, jumping out of bed and running out of her room for the shower. All grogginess was suddenly gone.   
  
...........................................  
  
Caitie rushed out of the house, barely acknowledging her mother's good-bye from the doorway. She was so late! She had thought about calling Jamie and asking him to pick her up on his bike, since her house was on his way. But, she realized after looking at the clock again, that he had probably already left for school himself. Her mother had been nice enough to give her the keys to her car so that Caitie would not have to run all the way to school. With any luck, Caitie would get to school right before the late bell rang. Hopefully, she would not get another detention.  
  
  
Caitie hopped in the driver's seat of the car and shut her door. She reached behind her to grab the seatbelt, pull it across her front and fasten it in the buckle at her side. Then she forced her self to breathe. Calm down, she thought. You'll make it.   
  
She pushed the key into the ignition and started the car. The engine turned over easily and Caitie backed the small car down her driveway and out into the street. She waved to her mom, who still stood in the doorway, and then Caitie put the car in gear and was off down the road towards school.  
  
As she drove down the road, Caitie turned on the car radio, hoping music would put her into a better mood than the day seemed to promise so far. She flipped through the channels, noticing how most channels seemed to play way too many commercials in the morning.   
  
She flipped to the next channel and smiled as her favorite song drifted through the car speakers. Perfect, Caitie thought and she smiled. After all, Sarah McLaughlin was one of her favorite singers.   
  
  
It doesn't mean much  
It doesn't mean anything at all  
  
  
Caitie's thoughts wandered slowly. She thought back to the night before and how she had spent most of the night tossing and turning. Well, at least, most of the night after she had had that dream. The dream. Caitie almost rolled her eyes in disgust. She had always been really interested in dreams because they were supposed to tell the person their most inner thoughts and desires. But, Caitie wasn't sure if she believed that anymore. The dream she had had last night seemed to have been just a fluke of some sort. She and Jamie alone in the darkened school. And then they had kissed...   
  
After all, it wasn't like she really wanted to kiss Jamie or anything like that. And why would she and Jamie find themselves in a darkened school like that anyway?  
  
"Yeah, like that will ever happen," she muttered to herself and then laughed nervously. It was all so silly. None of it was going to happen, because she didn't want it to happen. They were friends and that was enough.  
  
Sure, her mind seemed to scream at her all of the sudden. When are you going to get rid of that stupid argument? When are you going to realize that it is just a lie?  
  
Okay, so maybe she did want it to happen, but she knew it wouldn't. Jamie would never look at her as anything more than just a friend, of that she was sure. And because of this, she had never tried to take the first step towards changing their relationship into something more. It just wasn't supposed to be that way. She was supposed to be the friend and that was all.  
  
Hence, the dream meant nothing. There was no secret meaning behind it. There was nothing at all except perhaps Caitie's imagination running a bit wild.  
  
  
I've crossed the last line  
From where I can't return  
  
  
And yet......And yet, it had seemed so real. Caitie remembered waking up the night before right after the dream and looking around to see where Jamie was. She had sworn then that she could still feel the pressure of his lips against hers. But, that was crazy, wasn't it? It had only been a dream.  
  
And she had spent the rest of the night telling herself just that. It was only a dream and nothing more. But, if it was only a dream, why was it bothering her so much? Why had it stopped her from going back to sleep the night before? And now, why had it drifted casually back into her thoughts as she drove to school?  
  
She couldn't seem to forget it.  
  
And as Caitie pulled into the parking lot of the school, all she could think about was how sweet Jamie's kiss had been the night before.  
  
...............................................  
  
  
You take me in  
No questions asked  
  
  
Jamie stood at his locker, conversing with his friends. He glanced down at Caitie's locker, but she was nowhere to be found. He wondered vaguely where she was. Usually, she got there right before he did. And after putting her coat in her locker, she usually would stroll down to his and stand talking to him until the bell rang for homeroom. So, where was she now?   
  
He shook his head, trying to clear the worry from his mind. She was probably fine. In fact, she was probably with Val somewhere talking about whatever girls talked about. Nothing big. No need to worry.  
  
He smiled as his mind wandered back to the dream he had had the night before. It had confused him at first. Kissing Caitie? But, Jamie had to admit that the prospect was not a bad one. He had thought about it before, but had never tried to do anything about it because he wasn't sure that Caitie would be interested in him as more than a friend.  
  
But, the dream had been a beautiful one all the same. It had given him such a sweet glimpse into what could be. And he had liked it! But, he knew that he would probably not share his dream with Caitie, even though she was all into the interpreting dreams stuff. No, this one would have to just stay his little secret. No one would ever get it out of him. No one.  
  
Jamie glanced down the hall again towards Caitie's locker. This time, though, she was there.  
  
Yeah, he thought as he stepped away from his group of friends and started down the hallway towards her. Too bad my dream wasn't real.  
  
...................................................................  
  
Jamie sat in his English class, bored out of his mind. He slouched in his chair, waiting anxiously for the class to be over with. Really, why did classes have to be so long, anyway?   
  
Caitie sat a few desks ahead of him, bent over the work on her desk. He watched as she pushed her long brown hair over her should. Stubbornly, it fell back to cover her face when she leaned over her paper again. Jamie smiled. He loved to watch her. Sometimes, when she was talking to him, he would simply stare at her face as if trying to memorize it. It didn't matter that he never knew what she was talking about. All that mattered was the fact that he could see every detail of her face in his mind.  
  
"Are you an angel?.......Am I already that gone?........I only hope that I don't disappoint you," he whispered and then he frowned. Where had that come from, he wondered.  
  
He didn't have time to ponder it, though, because the bell rang and he had to get to his next class.  
  
..........................................  
  
"So, there is this girl who wants to try out for the cheerleading squad," Val started as she had Caitie walked down the hallway. It didn't even occur to Val that Caitie had started zoning as soon as Val had mentioned the words, 'cheerleading squad'.   
  
"She's a sophomore and she's not sure that she is good enough to make the team. She's so afraid that that everyone will laugh at her at the tryouts. She said that she's not even sure she wants to 'go down that road'. Whatever that means."  
  
Caitie jerked her head in Val's direction. What had Val just said? Something about afraid to go down that road? Caitie looked away quickly before Val noticed her surprise.   
  
Didn't Jamie say something like that in her dream?  
  
"The path I fear to tread," Caitie whispered.  
  
"Yeah, that's it," Val said, nodding her head. "She's afraid to even try."  
  
Caitie blocked out Val's voice again as her mind fell into a fury. Jamie's words echoed over and over in her mind. She tried to forget them, but they refused to be forgotten.   
  
The path I fear to tread.  
The path I fear to tread.  
  
What did it mean, Caitie wondered. She did not kid herself anymore into believing that the dream had meant nothing. She had tried all day to forget it, but still it crept into her mind. And now Val had said something rather close to what had been spoken in Caitie's dream. It was some sort of weird sign, Caitie thought as they traveled down the hall.   
  
The path I fear to tread.  
The path I fear to tread.  
  
But, that had not been all that Jamie had said, she thought. What had he said?   
  
"Into this night I wander. It's morning that I dread. Another day of knowing of the path I fear to tread," Caitie whispered too quietly for Val to hear.  
  
Hmmm, she thought. He is wandering into night, into dreams. Perhaps he dreads morning because the dream is over? But, then that would make the path he fears to tread.........making the dream come true. Making it real.  
  
But, what if...., Caitie added in her mind. What if he was talking about her, instead of to her?  
  
Oh my gosh, Caitie thought quickly. Everything made sense now. The whole dream made sense. It was her dream. And she was the one who dreaded morning because then the dream was gone, only a memory. And having had such a dream taken away from her only reminded her that it was not real. That it was not really going to happen.  
  
The path I fear to tread, she thought, her eyes wide. It's not Jamie who fears something. It's me.  
  
Caitie had finally realized that what she feared was taking her friendship with Jamie a step further. She feared his rejection. And wouldn't it change their friendship if he found out that she had feelings for him? That's what she feared. She didn't want to lose Jamie.  
  
"So, I told the girl that she has to at least try, even if she thinks that it won't work out. I mean, you know, she won't make the team or something," Val continued.  
  
They were passing by Jamie's locker just then. He was there, his back to the two girls as he pulled his bag out of his locker. As they passed, it was almost as if he had sensed them behind him. He turned and made eye contact with Caitie, who watched him as she walked by. Jamie smiled and Caitie looked away quickly and tried to focus on what Val was saying.  
  
"I asked her, does she really want to go through life wondering what would have happened if only she had tried or does she want to just try and see what happens? What's better: the 'what if' or the knowing? I mean, even if things could go bad, like she didn't make the team or whatever, she should still try, shouldn't she?" Val turned to Caitie for her opinion.  
  
Caitie hated it when Val had a point.  
  
Caitie stared at her friend for a minute. Val had just unwittingly solved Caitie's dilemma. Of course I should try, she thought.  
  
"I hate it when you have a point," she mumbled to her friend and then turned around and walked back towards Jamie's locker.  
  
...........................................  
  
Jamie had been a little surprised that Caitie had not smiled or called to him when she had been walking down the hallway with Val just a few seconds ago. But, then he just figured she was just in one of her moods. He wondered if he had made her mad somehow. Girls, Jamie thought. I'll never understand them.  
  
What happened next would make him believe this forever.  
  
.........................................  
  
Jamie shut his locker and turned around just as Caitie reached him. He smiled at her, glad to see that she was at least going to talk to him. Maybe he wasn't in trouble after all.  
  
Caitie didn't stop a couple of feet away from Jamie. She kept going. She laid her right hand on his should and pushed. Jamie fell back into the lockers behind him. His back hit the lockers with a smack that succeeded in grabbing the attention of many people around them.  
  
"What the-," he started to ask and then lost his voice as Caitie came closer to him, resting her own body against his.  
  
Jamie's eyes went wide with surprise and he wondered if he was perhaps dreaming again. Her face came closer to his, stopping when her mouth was only a mere inch away from his own.  
  
"And I don't understand.....by the touch of your hand.......I would be the one to fall," She whispered to him.  
  
Jamie swallowed hard and watched as Caitie closed her eyes and leaned forward so that their lips touched. So close. So close.  
  
  
Sweet Surrender  
Is all that I have to give.  
  
  
Oh wow, Jamie thought as he lost his fingers in Caitie's hair. This is so much better than the dream. He kissed her, relishing in the fact that he had been wrong about what she had wanted from him. She obviously wanted him to be more than just a friend to her. And that is so very cool with me, he thought.  
  
Caitie's heart pounded against her ribs and sang all at once. This was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Val had been right, she knew. You have to try, even if you think it won't work out. Because, Caitie thought as she kissed Jamie again, you never know what will happen if you try.  
  
Caitie pulled away first and smiled up at Jamie. His eyes seemed dazed as if he hadn't known what had hit him.   
  
"You know," he started, smiling back, "I dreamed about you last night."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered, wrapping his arm around her and stepping away from his locker.  
  
Caitie laughed as she saw Val standing in the middle of the hall staring at the newly formed couple. Her mouth was open as if she had just seen a ghost.   
  
"Tell me about your dream and then I will tell you about mine," Caitie replied to Jamie as they walked down the hallway together.  
  
The End  
  
  
I hope you guys liked that fic! Please don't forget to review. Thanks lots.   



End file.
